


Military Discipline

by ScarletAlexander



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Military, Multi, Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAlexander/pseuds/ScarletAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected invitation, a uniform and two lovers who are far too good at acting - no one could ever say Tony Stark wasn't up for trying anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed as he stepped out of the elevator onto his floor, scrubbing his hand across his eyes in an effort to wipe away the day’s weariness.

It had been a long day. Pepper had been on his back all day about meetings and deadlines and he’d barely had a moment to himself; not to mention not nearly enough coffee. Maybe he’d skip the workshop tonight and get straight into bed, cuddle up against a warm body or two. It depended what Steve was doing tonight and whether Bucky was even around.

It had been two months since Steve’s old best friend turned up at the tower looking for a place to live. Six weeks since he’d noticed the forlorn glances Bucky gave the two of them when they were together. Five weeks since Bucky had walked in on him giving Steve a blowjob in the kitchen. He hadn’t run like Tony had expected him to do and after a moment’s pause, Tony just continued, sliding his mouth lower on Steve’s cock, eyes locked on Bucky’s. Steve hadn’t known Bucky was there for a few minutes and when he did he’d hurriedly pushed Tony off.

And then four weeks ago Steve suddenly came to him with a proposition; one that he definitely could not refuse. He’d gone into that first night buzzing with a mix of excitement and, strangely, nervousness, but it had been amazing. He knew Bucky would be more experienced than Steve was when they first got together, and the man could do amazing things with his metal hand. 

It had all gone from there. Bucky sometimes shared their bed, slipping in on the opposite side of Tony from Steve, sandwiching him in the middle despite his grumbling. It did feel good to wake up against a warm body with another one spooned behind him. Sometimes Bucky slept in his own room; some nights he wasn’t even in the tower, but when he came to them it was always good.

When Tony got to his room he planned to shuck off his clothes and get straight into the shower but there was a box and a note on his bed. He slipped off his jacket, tie and shirt and reached for the note while toeing off his shoes. 

 

Tony,

Put this on and meet me on my floor at eight. Don’t be late.

Steve

 

Tony lifted the lid of the box cautiously, wondering what kind of ridiculous outfit Bucky might have talked Steve into getting for him. Maid? No, too cliché, besides he didn’t think Steve would be into him dressing as a woman. Male stripper? Sexy cop?

It turned out to be an immaculately pressed world war two army uniform. Tony stared at it for a moment in surprise. Who would have thought? It looked authentic, though it was hardly sexy. He left it in a pile on the bed while he went to have a shower, wondering just what Steve had in mind.

The shower felt good after the day’s stress and Tony stepped out of the bathroom almost having forgotten about the uniform, ready for food and then sleep. He considered calling Steve to ask him what was going on but then shrugged. It was most likely some sort of kinky sex game and Tony was always up for that.

The material felt rough as he pulled it on, nothing like the expensive suits he wore so often; but then it hadn’t been designed for comfort. It did sort of suit him, the belt pulling in around his waist and the trousers sitting rather snugly against his arse. Perhaps that was intentional. He did feel a little stupid, though, like he was dressing up for Halloween with nowhere to go. 

A glance at the clock told him it was 8.15. Late, as usual. 

His urge for food and sleep had been quickly replaced with curiosity and anticipation; it wouldn’t be the first time he had put off either for a good fuck. By the time Tony stepped out of the lift on Steve’s floor, he had a few possible scenarios in his head; all of them good. 

Steve wasn’t in his bedroom, though Tony took a moment to search for clues. He had just stepped into the doorway of the bathroom when a sharp voice came from behind him.

“Private! You’re late!”

Tony spun around on his heel, quite unprepared for the sight of Steve in full world war two captain regalia, right down to the medals pinned to his chest. He took a moment to gape, taking in the sight of Steve in a uniform that, although it looked very good on, would look better on the floor. When his eyes flicked back up to Steve’s there was nothing there, just a cold sort of blankness. Tony cocked his head to one side, his look questioning.

“You were told to be here at eight o clock sharp, Private Stark,” Steve said, stepping closer, body more rigid than normal. “Care to explain why you’re late?”

Tony had to fight back the smile that wanted to cross his lips. Steve being authoritative? He could work with that.

“Took longer than I expected getting dressed, Captain,” Tony replied, trying to keep a straight face. Steve, however, was really good at acting; his steely gaze didn’t falter once. 

“Come with me, Private.”

Tony followed Steve back into the living room, sneaking a glance or two at his arse until the other man turned around sharply.

“Twenty push-ups,” he said, gesturing to the floor. “Now.”

Tony stared at him for a moment before allowing a grin to twist his mouth. He had to admit that he’d always had a thing for authority and while maybe he was particularly good at defying said authority he didn’t mind if someone, say in the bedroom, forced the issue.

He deliberately lingered before lowering himself to the floor, knowing that Steve would pick up on it. It’s not like he was expecting Tony to behave himself.

Even the first push-up hurt after the day he’d had and the desire to go to bed soon began to creep its way in. All it took was one look up at Steve, standing there in his uniform, arms crossed, and arousal once again reared its head. What else did he have in store? Nothing too much like real army discipline, Tony hoped.

He heard footsteps by the fifteenth push-up, coming through the door behind him.

“I see you’ve already started, sir.”

Oh God, Bucky was going to be in a uniform too. Was he really expected to keep on acting when he had two beautiful men in uniforms that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on? Bucky had been a sergeant and that meant he’d have more authority in their game, too, though Steve was ultimately in control. 

“Discipline can’t wait, Sergeant.”

Tony finished the push-ups and shifted up onto his knees, waiting for Steve to issue his next command. He took the opportunity to turn his head and look at Bucky and the heat flared inside him at the sight of the man dressed in his full uniform, a smirk on his face. The two must have been glorious together, back in the ‘40s, side by side against the enemy.

“Up,” Steve commanded, waiting until Tony was standing before stepping past him towards Bucky. “Sergeant, do you have a report for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky’s grin was equal parts incredibly sexy and unbelievable infuriating. “It appears that not only has Private Stark been failing to get enough sleep, he’s also been skipping meals.”

Steve sighed, turning to nail Tony with a look that made his knees want to buckle. He really hoped they would get to the sex soon, or he was going to have to push things along.

“Additionally,” Bucky continued, “I have been informed that he’s been missing out on important meetings and generally sassing anyone and everyone.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bucky, the little tell-tale, but all he got back was a smirk. 

“Well, Private.” Steve stepped close so Tony had to tilt his head back to look him in the eye. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Tony shrugged.

“Alcohol made me do it?”

God, Steve was sexy when he was angry; even if he was just acting. He certainly looked angry when he moved even closer, got right up into Tony’s face. 

“Alcohol, Private?” he asked and Tony just grinned in response. He couldn’t help it; it was like he had been made to defy authority and talk back to his superiors. 

Steve sighed. “I can see we’re going to need something different than conventional punishment with you, Private Stark.” He moved away suddenly, sitting down on a chair that seemed to have been conveniently placed. “Pull down your trousers and underwear and come here.”

Tony almost came right then and had to force himself not to let his mouth drop open. Normally he would have been de-pantsed and over Steve’s lap in a second but he reminded himself at the last second that he was supposed to be acting.

“Are you kidding?” he asked, trying to keep a grin from his face as he looked between Steve and Bucky. Steve’s expression was so serious, like he’d never joked about anything in his whole life.

“I don’t kid, Private.”

“I’m not…” Tony began, stepping back when Steve got up from the chair, coming towards him. The man’s grip was like iron on his forearm; he certainly knew how to push all of Tony’s buttons.

“Sir, do you really think this is right?”

Steve turned to Bucky sharply, yanking Tony forward a few paces.

“Do you want to be next, Sergeant?”

Tony willed Bucky to say yes because the idea of seeing him spread over Steve’s lap with his arse all red sounded pretty good. But he shook his head, looking genuinely uneasy. Curse them both for being so good at acting. 

Steve sat down again, dragging Tony face down across his lap, pressing a hand at the small of his back to keep him there.

“Sergeant, pull down his trousers.”

His cock was already hard against Steve’s thigh and he bit back a moan when Bucky touched him, sliding his hands around to undo Tony’s trousers. It would probably ruin the game if he came while splayed out across Steve’s lap and there was no doubt he had a lot more planned. Tony tried to think unsexy thoughts as Bucky pulled down his underwear, leaving his skin bare against Steve’s thighs, but it was very, very hard.

He wasn’t expecting the first blow and he jerked in Steve’s lap, letting out a low groan. It wasn’t as hard as it could have been, but it still left a sting behind. The next few blows came erratically and Tony found it hard not to moan out loud. A man being disciplined by his superior wouldn’t be enjoying it, would he?

Tony wasn’t concentrating and the next smack pulled a moan from his throat. God, he wanted Steve to just throw him down and fuck him. Maybe Bucky would use his mouth at the same time.

“Please, sir,” he choked out, not sure whether he was acting or not. “Please. I’ll be good.”

Steve paused, his hand resting on the now reddened skin of Tony’s arse.

“Of course you will, Private.”

Tony thought that meant it was time to move on but Steve’s hand lifted and came down again suddenly, the smack harder than before. Another few blows and his arse felt like it was on fire. His cock was harder than ever, trapped between his body and Steve’s.

“Please,” he tried again. “Please, sir.”

“Do you think he’s had enough, Sergeant?”

Tony raised his head to look at Bucky who stood with a cocky grin on his face, but his eyes were darkened. 

“I think so, Captain.”

As much as he had been enjoying it, Tony was relieved when Steve pushed him from his lap, leaving him standing with his trousers and underwear around his ankles.  
“Take off your clothes, Private,” Steve said casually, waving a hand at Tony before he moved away. “I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Tony standing alone with his face flushed, his arse red and his cock hard and aching. He didn’t even consider resisting, too lost in what he wanted to keep up the disobedient act. He was naked by the time Steve came back stripped down to his trousers.

Steve didn’t speak, just gripped Tony by the back of the neck and led him through to the bedroom. Bucky was lounging on the bed in just his trousers and Tony’s eyes were drawn to the metal arm dark against the white sheets. He bet they wouldn’t have had those in the ‘40s, but then the whole situation would have been a bit risqué for the ‘40s.  
“On your knees.”

Tony bit his lip as he looked back at Steve, staring as the man slid his trousers down his muscular legs. His boxers were nicely tented, the fabric straining against his cock. Tony didn’t realise he’d been staring until Steve cleared his throat, blue eyes hard. Apparently he hadn’t moved fast enough as Steve pressed down on his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to push him to his knees. In truth, he loved the manhandling; he always had done. He’d done it before, of course, but Steve had always been the one person who Tony knew could really hold him down and that was sexy as hell. And then Bucky came along and Tony was in heaven.

He turned his gaze upwards once his knees hit the carpet, watching Steve loom over him, looking every inch the military captain even without his uniform. Something in the back of his mind told Tony he was supposed to be playing along and resisting and he only just stopped himself begging for Steve’s cock. 

“Open your mouth,” Steve said, voice husky with what Tony suspected was desire. In all truth, he was surprised they hadn’t broken down and just started fucking already; patience was hardly his or Bucky’s virtue. 

Tony played along, scowling and turning his head. He stiffened when someone grabbed a handful of his hair, looking round to see Bucky standing behind him, naked and hard.

“Your captain gave you an order.”

God, he’d grabbed Tony with his metal hand, and that was just so fucking hot. He was tempted to try and pull away and really test the strength of it, but he didn’t fancy losing a chunk of his hair. 

Tony whined as Steve grabbed his jaw, forcing his head up. He’d taken off his boxers and had one hand around his cock and fuck, Tony really wanted his mouth on it yesterday. 

“You do this to all your men?” he managed to get out, giving a few token struggles against the dual grips. 

Steve stepped closer, cock bumping against Tony’s lips.

“Only the ones who disobey me.”

Any reply he would have given was cut off as Steve forced his mouth open, cock sliding through his lips. Normally, he would have been given time to adjust, time to go slow and then work at his own pace, but he found himself gagging as Steve pressed inwards. Steve’s hand joined Bucky’s on top of Tony’s head and they both used their grips to move the engineer how they wanted him. 

Tony felt completely not in control and he could only be still as they moved him. Steve’s cock felt so big in his mouth, pressing into his throat, forcing him to suppress his gag reflex. He wanted to raise his hands, sink his fingers into the firm flesh of Steve’s arse, take the man into his throat and blow his mind, but he was supposed to be playing a game. And the idea of Steve forcing him as if it was against his will was amazing. 

Tony did raise his hands, but he used them to grip Steve’s thighs, trying to push the man away from him. He jerked his head, trying to dislodge the hands and suddenly his head was yanked away and back, pulled to an almost painful angle. 

“Something wrong, Private?” Steve asked.

“Bastard,” Tony bit out, stiffening as he felt Bucky’s cold metal fingers slide around his throat. He only squeezed lightly, but the threat was there. Tony felt a genuine pang of fear mixed with a surge of lust; yeah, maybe he was a little weird.

Steve just stared at him for a few long moments, managing to look stony and determined even though Tony knew he was really just a big softy. He would do anything for anyone, go out of his way to make people feel happy and comfortable, and fuck, he was good at playing nasty. Bucky…well Tony didn’t know him that well yet, but he had an easier time thinking of the man as a bit rough, a bit nasty. 

He saw Steve nod at Bucky and a moment later both the man’s hands were on him, manhandling him onto his feet and then over to the bed. He grunted as his body hit the mattress and then Bucky was on top of him, pinning him down. Tony could feel the heat of the other man’s body and barely suppressed a moan as Bucky’s cock slid against his arse. 

“Get him ready.” Steve still stood beside the bed, arms crossed, cock hard and proud. 

Bucky’s weight shifted as he leaned over to the bedside cabinet but Tony found he couldn’t take his eyes off Steve.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, hoping his voice sounded convincing enough. He was close to just dropping the whole thing, so close, but he knew Steve and Bucky would enjoy it more if he played the game. 

He hissed as Bucky moved, pressing cold, lubed fingers against him. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while, Private.” Tony suppressed the urge to moan as Bucky’s finger slid inside him, concentrating instead on Steve who had moved closer. “I know you don’t take orders well and I took it upon myself to enforce a little discipline. Make you a better soldier.”

“How-,” Tony broke off with a moan as Bucky pushed in another finger and twisted, pressing against his prostate, “-how can you think this is discipline?”

Steve smiled – usually something that lit up his face, but this time it just looked sinister. He didn’t speak as Bucky finished his preparation, just watched Tony on the bed trying very hard not to beg. He was usually pretty impatient, demanding someone fuck him after just minimal preparation, but of course Steve always insisted on doing it properly. There had been a couple of times when Steve wasn’t there and Bucky was happy enough to fuck him with the bare minimum of prep, and yeah, it did hurt more, but it was still pretty fucking good. 

What seemed like hours later Bucky shifted off of Tony, allowing Steve to take his place on the bed. He didn’t say anything, just gripped Tony’s hip, took a moment to line himself up and then pushed. Tony arched his back, letting out a keening whine, his body on fire as Steve’s cock pierced through his flesh. 

“I’d say you were enjoying this, Private,” Steve said from behind him, pausing just a moment to let Tony adjust to the invasion. Tony was about to say something undoubtedly sarcastic and witty, but Bucky slid onto the bed in front of him, grabbing his hair in a tight fist. Tony didn’t even bother pretending as he opened his mouth and took Bucky’s cock in. He’d had enough pretending; he just wanted to get fucked now.

He slipped his lips lower, drawing a groan from Bucky and pushed his arse back against Steve, trying to get him moving.

“Slut,” Bucky hissed from above him. Yes, he was a slut. He knew it; they knew it. Tony was pretty sure everyone knew it. And they knew he loved it when they called him names and at the end of the night he’d fall asleep between them and know they never judged him for it.

Tony had to pull his mouth away from Bucky’s cock as Steve upped the pace, struggling to catch his breath. He turned his eyes up towards the man, seeing the same hunger and lust reflected back at him as he was feeling. He expected Bucky to make him get back to work but instead the man wrapped a hand around his cock. His grip in Tony’s hair loosened, more affectionate than anything now. Tony kept Bucky’s gaze as he pushed back against Steve, loving the way the super soldier gripped his hips hard enough that he knew there would be bruises. He liked looking at the bruises, knowing either Steve or Bucky had left them on him, and he wore them like badges of honour.

Tony groaned as Steve pushed him forwards, forcing him off of his elbows so that his face pressed against the bed. He couldn’t do much but fist his hands into the sheets and moan as Steve fucked him. The role play had been long forgotten now; he knew that much. Now it was just him, Steve and Bucky doing what they did best. 

He was going to come. Steve’s thrusts were hitting his prostate and Tony knew he wasn’t even going to need a hand on his cock. All it took was Bucky yanking his head up and pulling him into a kiss and he was done. His body tightened, caught in the waves of pleasure and he couldn’t keep in the groan as he spilled onto the sheets. It didn’t take Bucky long to follow; the man came with his lips still sealed against Tony’s, hand moving rapidly on his cock. Steve came with a low groan, burying his face against the sweaty skin of Tony’s back, gripping his hips so tight that it hurt. 

“That was amazing,” Tony panted out as they collapsed back into their usual post sex pile on the bed. He craned his head to look round at Steve. “You need to take charge more often.”

Steve smiled. “Glad you enjoyed it, Tony.”

As if they ever doubted he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while and it's a bit crap! I find it pretty hard to write sometimes as I suffer from depression and with it comes a complete lack of motivation. But still, it's done and I hope you enjoyed it. Hoping I'll be able to get some more stuff out sometime soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are loved (and great for motivation!).


End file.
